Forcing Hiei
by neo-Aeris144
Summary: Hiei doesn't seem to do much (sit in trees and kill things mostly), but "the guys" want to change that. Maybe he could have a little fun! A pool party, perhaps? Well, Hiei doesn't like it, and he doesn't like who's forcing him, whoever it is....


I tried. I really really tried. But I just can't seem to get myself away from humor fiction!! I have to write a serious story SOMETIME or another, right? Oh yeah, and how about this for a change, NO YU YU HAKUSHO!?  
  
YYH Cast: *to themselves* Yes!  
  
Yeah, I really need to diverse, like FFVII or something.   
  
Before we begin, I'd like to announce that no matter how much I deserve it, I don't own YYH. Oh well. R&E, please! (Read and Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter One: Pool Party  
  
What time was it? I was hard to tell. The mischievous shadows and the swaying branches transformed time. The sun was hidden beyond the vast foliage of the forest, not allowing it's light to leak through. It mattered not to Hiei. He felt as content as a person like him could be, merely lying on a branch, listening to the silence. Ironic, for such a fighter to have such a calm past time.  
  
"Hn. This is dull," Hiei spoke to the leaves, "Maybe I should find something to kill."  
  
(Scratch that last thing....)  
  
Before Hiei could decide on what to torture, a far off fwoosh distracted him. The sound of something large, tearing through the air as it flew.  
  
"Hiei! HIEI!" called a voice urgently. Botan suddenly halted her oar as she spotted the aforementioned demon. Hiei could see the desperation, the panic shining in her strained eyes.  
  
"What's the problem?" he said sternly, as he stood up.  
  
"A horrible demon! Powerful, inconceivably powerful! No one could sense it and-and-" Botan quickly gasped, tears of fear forming in the ferry girl's eyes.  
  
"Show me," Hiei commanded bluntly.  
  
Botan nodded and soared off in the direction she came from, the fire demon following closely on the ground.  
  
"It's in Kuwabara's backyard!" Botan cried to Hiei. Without realizing the oddity in this statement, he used his speed to pass Botan. When he reached the outskirts of the city, Hiei began to leap from building to building. The swordsman was soon closing in on his destination, but something was a miss. He could sense nothing to indicate a fight. There was no destruction, no demon energy, nor his alleys' energy.  
  
'Dead?' was the first thought to cross Hiei's mind, and the thought stayed. His already impossibly fast speed increased, and worry furrowed his brow. He landed on Kuwabara's roof for less than a moment before he leapt into the yard. He found himself on the edge of a small, man-made body of water, but found nothing else. No devastating destruction, no alleys bleeding to their grave. Not even a stupid bent flower.  
  
"Wha-?" the confused fighter began. But before anything could be asked, a rough shove got him from behind.  
  
SPLEWSH!  
  
Hiei gasped, causing the bitter, strange tasting water to fill his throat. He found his footing quickly and stood up, his usually gravity-defying hair plastered around his head. As the water dripped out of his ears, he could hear the insane laughter of his "friends". Hiei parted his hair from his face and gave the most menacing glare he could muster. Ah, but to no avail, for Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan were already laughing at his drenched figure.  
  
"HAHA! We sure got you good, Shrimp!" Kuwabara somehow managed to speak while clutching his stomach in laughter.  
  
"Gee, Hiei, you should wear your hair like that more often!" suggested Yusuke jokingly, holding back his giggles as much as possible. Kurama said nothing, but merely bit his fist in hopes of showing no joy in his companion's embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei," Botan giggled, with no sympathy, "but they planned this. They wanted to have some fun.  
  
"Fun?" Hiei growled as he climbed out of the pool. The soaked demon shook like a dog to fling off the excess water, but this only added more chuckles to the already obnoxious amount.  
  
"Assuming from the mocking laughs, I'd say he's here," Shizuru said, walking into the backyard from the house. She was followed by Keiko, who was holding a platter of baked goods.  
  
"WHY?" Hiei asked angrily, holding himself back from murdering all of the bakas.  
  
"We are having a little pool party, and we wanted you to join us," Kurama said innocently.  
  
'Pool....party?' Hiei's anger quickly turned to confusion. For the first time, he noticed that everyone surrounding him was wearing strange clothes. 'What were they called? Oh yes, swim suits I think.'   
  
Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara began laughing again.  
  
"Wow, you haven't seen funny until you've seen Hiei wet and confused!!" Kuwabara scoffed.   
  
"You haven't felt pain until you've had your innards pulled through your throat, either causing you to choke or bleed to death," Hiei threatened, his energy rising. His body heated in anger, causing his hair to dry.  
  
"Well, no one has seen WEIRD until they've seen Hiei's hair start to stand up by its self!" Yusuke stared at the raven-haired youkai. It was true, Hiei's hair started to return to it's natural state, most likely because it was drying out.  
  
"Whoa, I always thought you used gel or somethin'," Kuwabara stated stupidly.  
  
"So, Hiei, will you join our pool party?" Kurama changed the subject, starting to step into the water. (Kurama in a bathing suit *drool* AHEM, I didn't say anything!)  
  
"You have yet to explain what a 'pool party' is," Hiei glared intently, now almost completely dry. Lucky he was a fire demon.  
  
"Well, we have a party at a pool," Yusuke told him helpfully, "Notice the platter of sugary sweets, and this small body of water used for swimming."  
  
"Hn. I'm leaving this pathetic excuse for an activity," Hiei sneered. But as he turned to leave, another person stepped out of Kuwabara's house.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara cheered loudly. He ran over to her and started talking.  
  
"Grrrr," the Koorime's brother growled at the oaf.  
  
"Are you certain you don't want to stay to make sure Kuwabara doesn't TRY anything?" Yusuke nudged Hiei.   
  
"Fine," he responded after some thought, "But I have one question. Whose idea was it to drag me to this hell hosted thing?"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke glanced at each other, giving the "er-this-is-an-akwarded-question" look. Before Hiei could demand an answer, Yukina walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I heard you weren't staying," she said, sounding a tad depressed, "That's too bad, because this is my first pool party, too, and I was hoping-"  
  
"I'm staying," Hiei said simply, giving the smallest of smiles to his sibling, and turned to give a glare to the others.  
  
"Okay, Shorty, hop in!" Kuwabara shouted in a challenging matter.  
  
"No," replied Hiei.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pool parties are about GOING IN THE POOL," Kuwabara used his amazing grasp on logic in attempts to thwart Hiei.  
  
"I will NOT enter the water," Hiei told him, "That stuff is not natural."  
  
"That's just the chlorine. It's to keep the pool clean," Kurama informed his friend, "And if you don't want to get your hair wet, I can just lend you a bathing cap."  
  
"A....what?"  
  
"Bathing cap. Here," the kind kitsune tossed him a rubber hat-like thing.  
  
"Will it fit?" Hiei said, very seriously.  
  
"Just try," Kurama smiled encouragingly.  
  
It was indeed a funny sight to see, Hiei trying to cram his hair in a bathing cap. And when he finally got it on, it didn't stay. It sprung off to who-knows-where, not being able to handle the fire youkai's massive spikes.   
  
"I'M NOT GOING IN THE POOL!" the poor demon finally shouted.   
  
"Fine, fine," Kuwabara choked. He was beyond laughter know. Seeing the Shrimp try desperately to put a piece of rubber on his head, only to fail, was very stressful on his funny bone.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to swim, Hiei, then at least try some cookies!" Yukina smiled. "I helped bake them!"  
  
And so the pool party continued. The group, excluding Hiei, played several pool games, and sometimes forced the fire demon to participate (while on solid ground, of course). They had lunch, which they forced Hiei to eat, and ended the day with a movie, which they forced Hiei to watch. Six against one doesn't seem fair, now does it? When they finally let him free from the awful torture, only two questions remained in Hiei's head. 'Who was the one who wanted me to participate in such a baka ningen activity?'  
  
and  
  
'What the hell is a "hobbit"?!'  
  
Can you guess what movie they watched?  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
Nar, the first chapter wasn't so could. (Kinda misleading, didn't really focus on the pool party.) Oh well, there may be more to come, but that's up to YOU! What do YOU want to force Hiei to do? I already have a few ideas, but I can use more! ^.~ (Oh, yeah, NO YAOI, you EYFs!! (EYF=Evil Yaoi Fangirl, use the term freely, please!))  
  
And there's also something very special about this particular fanfic. After each chapter, I will issue a........ FAN FIC CHALLENGE!! That's right, I'm daring you, the reader, to write a small fanfic of your own! And whoever participates will get special recognition, and whoever does the BEST will get OOBER DUBER special recognition!!   
  
So, here's the challenge:  
  
It seems at the beginning of this chapter, Botan does a very good job of looking scared. Now, we all gotta admit, Botan's not the brightest candle on the cake, so where did she get such good acting skills? Perhaps she took some lessons? If so, did all go well? I doubt it. The fanfic challenge is: "Botan's Acting Lessons". Use your imagination!! 


End file.
